


Character Sheet - Mystery Merc

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	Character Sheet - Mystery Merc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is the first of a number of these character ref sheets I'm going to be working on for LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)," which owns my life. <3 This particular image is of the mysterious mercenary who was introduced in "[Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798/chapters/56630323)." I find him so intriguing! His mishmash of trophies/armor was a challenge to design, but super fun. :)
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, join us on the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/rd4UYH7)!

Small:

Large:

**Author's Note:**

> Some of his gear, most of which functions more as trophies than as truly protective armor ("right" and "left" will refer to his right and left, not the viewer's):
> 
> \- Right pauldron is from a Wookie  
> \- Off-white cloth breastplate, which is more visible from the back, is from a Rebel Alliance Pilot, as is the right glove  
> \- Main cuirass, which is primarily red and blue, is from a Geonosian  
> \- Vertical belt with pouch and vibroblade scabbard is from a Trandoshan  
> \- Left vambrace is from a Gungan  
> \- Partial gambeson is from a Weequay  
> \- Right wrist doodad is from a Rodian  
> \- Right greave is from a Zabrak  
> \- Left greave is from a Death Trooper  
> \- Blaster and left poleyn (knee armor) are from a Mandalorian
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)


End file.
